Until death do us part
by KatsumiyoChita
Summary: Set in Edo , during the Amanto war , was a tragedy between two youngsters - a demon and a courtersan . They all started at the same place, but eventually, they were forced to take different paths. Struggling through many battlefields, their red strings of fate were never cut off because of the precious promise they have made to each other. [ Warning : smut ]
1. Oneshot

This oneshot is based on Gintama.

Gintoki Sakata, Katsura Kotarou Gintama

Shion Nariki My OC

***Note** : tayuu - the highest ranking of courtesen, used in Edo period

* * *

Sighing sadly, Shion looked up at the dark sky, wondering when it would turn clear blue again. She tightened her grip of the sword as she turned around to see Gintoki one last time, who was hurrying a comrade , and then charged towards the Amanto. Shion fought restlessly , like a demon, in her blood-stained coat. She was tired, hungry,…. but she couldn't stop. Everytime she wanted to throw her sword away and rest, the image of her sensei being taken away, her friends and the burning school appeared and kept clinging to her mind. Lost in the train of thought, Shion didn't notice a bull-like amanto running towards her with a huge axe. Try as she might to dodge it, the axe still sliced through her shirt, leaving it open.

"Shit" , Shion mumbled, quickly covering her breast.

"It's a woman" , the Amanto shouted.

But Shion couldn't hide the fact that she was different from the rest. The enemy grabbed her neck and threw her to its people:

"The general of those stupid samurai is a woman. Let's bring her to …. "

"What is going on here? ", came a loud and deep voice. Suddenly, the row of Amanto divided into two to make way for a guy, who appeared to be their general. Looking at Shion in her ruined shirt and the red headband, he knew that he hit the jackpot.

"Bring her with us." , he said,touching her chin, " She worths a lots. I have never seen such exotic eyes before. Crystal clear color is indeed rare.". Then he turned his back, and gave a signal to his army for retreat.

"Don't you dare touch her you filthy monster! " , Gintoki shouted, rushing aggressively to the enemy, but a hand stopped him. It was Katsura, his close friend.

" Calm down ,Gintoki . We will sneak into their camp and rescue her later. Now let's ... " , Katsura assured him.

" Are you crazy? Is she your friend or not? She is captured because of us. She shouldn't have joined this war. Women's job is to stay home,not this. She should have…. "

"ENOUGH", Katsura shouted." Look at our unit, Gintoki. More than two-thirds has died. The rest can't cope with this anymore. If we continue , we will all die. The West unit of Takasugi has lost half of its people already."

Gintoki frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Shion has chosen this path, so she has no choice but to follow it till the end, even if it means death. Got it ? ... I know your feeling for her, but this war is not only about you. Please think for our comrades, and even you too... " , said Katsura.

Dumbfounded by what his friend said, Gintoki couldn't open his mouth to say a word. Then, he turned to look at Shion. She was being tied by the Amanto, with chains around her legs and arms. Shion told herself to be strong so that they, her comrades, wouldn't worry. But when she caught Gintoki's eyes, which were blank and lifeless, tears started running down her face. Before she turned around to leave, she said one last thing to Gintoki. The words just escaped from her red tender lips without behing heard by anybody.

But Gintoki understood it.

As he tightened his fist until it bled, he swore to himself that he would rescue her from those monsters at all costs .

That he would do everything to meet her again.

Not until 5 years later did the war end. Their path crossed again,but each of them belonged to different worlds. Him- a patriot who was poor, dirty and powerless, while her - highest-ranked courtersan, shining beautifully in layers of kimono, known as the Sun of Yoshiwara. One looking up from the dirty ground and one looking down from the luxurious tea house.

Running along the hall towards a room, shouted a young girl as she slided the door aside: " Satsuki-sama! " . It was a gorgeous place , with silky golden curtains around the room and interiors carved from marbles and rare woods. The woman, dressed extravagantly , looking at the young girl with a rather annoyed face.

"What is it ? I'm not taking any customer today Erina. Geez how many times do I have to tell you that I ... "

"You have to come quick ! He is here ." , said the young girl with excitement.

"What... ", her heart sank when hearing every of the words the maid said. Dropping her pipe aside, the woman rushed out of the room to the balcony, just to see a familiar figure there, struggling with a bunch of guards.

" Hey! Are ya the famous Satsuki tayuu that everybody is talking about? I guess I like ya already. Imma earn a lot of money to buy ya out of this cage so wait for me! Only death can do us part " , Gintoki shouted to her before being dragged away by the guards .

Watching the scene, many passers-by kept talking about how another customer of Satsuki-sama's got kicked out of this place. That perm-haired guy was good looking, but too poor and stupid to think that he could reach the hot, burning sun of Yoshiwara – Satsuki tayuu.

One more time, he slipped away from her. But seeing that beautiful face again somehow made him feel relived.

But for her, it was too much. She fell on her knees, crying her eyes out . The woman clinged on tight to her chest, listening to every single hearbeat that she thought she had forgotten a long time ago.

She believed in him  
And she always would.

"Until death do us part" , she mumbled.

* * *

I've written a few chapters for this fic, just for fun . If people love this, i will turn it into a serie . For now,it's only a one shot

Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my first fic ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

I only got a few reviews so i'm still not sure about turning this into a series. But i'm gonna release the 1st chapter anyway! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my fanfic.

If you can, read the Oneshot first .

* * *

It was a very peaceful village with rice fields running till the horizon. The orange light coming from the sunset embraced all most everything that was on its way, from roofs of houses to the small road lying between the fields. On the road was two human beings- one was a little girl with blonde hair, tied into ponytails while the other was a tall man having long flowing hair. They kept walking until the man broke the silence between them :

" Today is a day off, Shion. Why did you not visit your mom ? It's been a while, isn't it ? "

She remained silent for a while, and then replied coldly :

" I don't want to…. Besides, she already had a new family to take care of and I don't want to ruin that ."

Yoshida Shouyou , well known for being the head of Shouka Sonjuku and teaching kids for free, smiled kindly :

" Right right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned her…. Anyway, are you sure about this ? "

"About what ? " , Shion looked up to him.

"We are going to meet a demon. A real one you know ? Are you not scared or something ? "

" Nah. Why would I ? If he does anything to us, I will protect you for sure ."

Shouyou laughed by hearing that and patted her head :

" And that comes from a 9 year-old girl . I hope you can do that . "

Then, they continued their little journey until a battlefiled appeared right in front of them. The atmosphere was so thick that Shion felt like she could hardly breathe. The smell, because of which she had to cover her nose , came from rotten bodies lying on top of one another. Nevertheless, smoke steamed from the field ,covering the whole blue sky. "Horrible!", Shion mumbled, holding on Shouyou's hand tight.

"Don't worry. I got you" , Shouyou said. " Oh ! Looks like we have found the demon " , as he walked to a pile of bodies. All of her calmness and bravery suddenly disappeared as she heard his beloved teacher saying that. Hiding behind him, she peaked an eye out to see what her teacher had been talking about for weeks.

It was just a boy.

A white-haired boy , with red eyes.

He drew out his katana , preparing to fight her teacher, but she couldn't care less because hundreds of questions were raising in her mind. Is this the demon sensei has said ? Wait why is it a boy ? Is he of the same age as me ? What's with the big katana anway ? He can't even hold it. And where does that riceball come from ? Don't tell me it's from the bodies. Ew gross. Wait, is he staring at me ? What should I say, sensei ? What …..

"Shion!" , Shouyou shouted,as he knocked on her head. " A samurai should never be caught off guard . I'm sorry for interrupting your trains of thoughts but it's late now. Let's go back. "

It took her just a moment to get back to reality, thanks to her teacher's powerful knock. Shouyou just turned his back and left, while the boy was still there, standing in confused. Shion immidiately grabbed his hand and ran towards her sensei, growling :

" Geezz you idiot…."

"Language, Shion." , Shouyou said.

"I'm sorry. By the way, don't just stand there and do nothing. Do you want to learn how to use that sword or not ?

Gintoki nodded, even though he still didn't understand what was going on.

Neither did Shion.

Little did they know that their little meeting had changed their paths of destiny forever.

Shion turned her head to Gintoki, trying to introduce herself , but she couldn't say a thing, nor hear anything.

"Satsuki-sama !"

She heard a slight voice, and then everything turned to pitch black.

"Satsuki-sama ! Please wake up! ….. is waiting for you . "

"SATSUKI-SAMA!"

After the third call, Satsuki opened her eyes, sweat running down her face. She realized that it was just a dream, but it was so real that she felt like she was living in it. Fixing her kimono and hair, Satsuki growled :

"Erina, i would be pleased if you could wake me up more gently next time. Do you want to be hit with a bamboo stick ? Fuck it ! I'm tired so no customers today."

The young girl replied with fear. knowing that her master would do what she meant :

" I'm…so sorry….Satsuki-sama. Bu…t Hijikata-han is here. He has been waiting for you f…or almost half an h…our. "

"What ? Why didn't you tell me sooner ? Call him in. I'm ready." , Satsuki's eyes were lit up when she heard his name.

Erina nodded, and got out of the room, leaving Satsuki alone. She just sat there and thought about the vivid dream she had had. She rarely had dreams, but why did everything come back to her at once like that ? Ever since that day, she had been trying to forget her hurtful past. She thought she had successfully done it, but then everything came back and struck her like lightning. Feeling so insecure and weak, Satsuki pulled up her kimono sleeves and touched the red string which was tied firmly around her arm.

It might just be a normal red string used for sewing but to her, it's a treasure.

" No no no, I have sworn to leave everything behind. Now there is no time to look back….." , Shion kept mumbling until someone knocked slightly on her head.

"Oi oi! What kind of courtersan is this ? Did they not teach you to welcome guest ? I had to pour the tea all by myself ya know ? ". It was Hijikata Toshirou- the devil vice captain of Shinsengumi.

Her body shook for a little bit as she looked up to see him. The knock…. it was so familiar. Trying hard as she might not to shed a tear, Satsuki bowed in front of him.

" Hello sir. Sha..ll we star..t ? , her voice was shaken.

Noticing that she was acting differently than usual, Hijikata touched her shoulders and calmed her :

" It's ok. I got you. We still have a long night to go so there is no need to rush. Let's move to the table, shall we ? "

That night, rain fell heavily on Yoshiwara.


	3. Comeback note

Hello guys ! I'm so so sorry for the long delay, but i just want to let you guys know that i'm gonna continue this fic.

I have many ideas in my mind, but i just couldn't find time or inspirations to keep me writting it. To be honest, I kinda lost interest in Gintama for a long time,but after seeing so much love for it (more than i expected), i've decided to continue it.

Thanks you for all of your favourites and follows and comments. I read and appreciate all of them

Love


	4. Chapter 2: Hope

So so sorry for the long delay. Here is a new chapter. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it.

* * *

It had been a month since she last saw Hijikata. To Satsuki, in this cruel world of selling beauties, he was her only friend. To Hijikata, she was also a close friend of his as they could spend endless hours talking to each other about almost anything. He would complain about how he almost died because Okita's bomb the other day, while she would lament about not earning enough money yet to escape this place. Having 1 thing in common, which was losing an important person in their lives, they found sympathy in each other.

"Hahaha", Satsuki laughed out loud ," I'm glad Okita-san is still well .If he can still fight you, be grateful for that."

"Like hell ! I wonder what's going on inside that brat. He never works properly,yet he has so much energy to pick on me" Hijikata growled as he inhaled his cigarette.

"So he put laxative in your mayonnaise again? , she hugged her ached stomach,resulted from dying of laughters, " Tell me how many times last night."

"What…?, "Hijikata blushed as he turned away," Three actually… Oi! There's nothing funny about it at all,seeing how I almost died from dehydrated." .

Oh how she loved seeing the evil vice chief , feared by anyone, behaving like a child when it came to his guilty pleasure. She didn't even listen to what he was trying to convey,but staring at him and smiling. Maybe staying at the teahouse was not that bad at all, as long as she had friends ,like him. But right when she got cheered up and all motivated,the other side of her was pouring scold on her for being such an unfaithful woman.

_No. You can't just forget everything and move on like that _. Satsuki shook her head, trying to avoid falling into the void of depression again. It was the white, foggy smoke coming from her client that took her back to reality .

" Quit it, won't you ? ", Satsuki coughed as she covered her mouth. "

"Nope" ,he said ,exhaling a chain of smoke into the air .

Them both then remained silent as they listened to the sound of rain ,trickering on the roof top ,until Satsuki broke the silence.

"Uh….. Hijikata san, about what I asked you a while ago…do u still remember it ? : , Satsuki spoke with a halt.

Hijikata just looked up at the ceiling, racking his brain to find that little piece of what she said,but he couldn't. Gosh ! With so many things lied upon him, his head was a mess.

" Sorry but I don't. What is it again ? Taking you to the Mayonnaise land ? ", he then covered his face, waiting for her to teasingly hit him again, but she just stared at him with a disapointed expression.

" You know…. about finding a man?", Satsuki mumbled, loooking down at the matress.

" Ah you're right! Well I …. ," he swallowed hard,not knowing how to pull this off, " uh…..I …. I'm truly sorry, but I haven't taken a look at it yet. Shinsengumi takes in a large amount of works recently, while finding a person requires much time….. And to be honest, it's not my job."

Satsuki listened to his words carefully and she understood it clearly, but she couldn't help shedding a tear. He then continued :

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but this is reality. You must face it . If he still had feeling for you, he should have been here by now. In fact, he should be the one looking for you….. anyway, I'm sorry"

"Ah..it's ok," Satsuki rubbed her eyes , " I shouldn't have asked you for such trouble. I'm sorry"

Hijikata let out a sign, "You know, there's plenty of men out there. Just choose one,get the hell out of here, get married and start a new life. Wasting your time in this cage to wait for that person is, frankly,hopeless. Don't you want to die in loneliness, do you ?"

"I know. I know that, of course, she looked straight into his eyes, hardened her voice, " But I'm just not the kind that can break promises that easily. You see this red thread right here ? This is what bounded us together, and I swear I won't lie down til the day it gets tied with his again. It's not that easy , yes. He might not remember who I am now. He might have even had settled down . Even if they were all true, at least I want to bid him a farewell before taking the next step."

"What is it, may I ask?"

"None of your business, Hijikata san.",Satsuki wiped her face carelessly with her long sleeves. " Pay me extra today for making me cry . More tea ? "

Seeing her not being her usual self, he just felt so bored and dissapointed. Maybe he should say something to cheer her up, or…. do nothing . Woman were sure difficult to understand as hell. He then reached for his sleeve to pull out his pack of cigarette, when suddenly a card fell out.

"The hell….? ", Hijikata read it with annoyance written on his face, " Those brats …."

"Is everything ok ? ", Satsuki asked

"Ah yeah . ", he thought for a moment,then handed the card to her , " Take this. It might come in handy to you."

She took the card from him and read it out. "Yo…ro…zuya…Gin chan. And this is … ?"

"They are just a bunch of useless neets who are very troublesome. Even I don't wanna get involved with them, but they take on almost any jobs." Not until he finished his sentence did his phone rang. "Excuse me" , Hijikata went outside to talk on the phone , leaving a confused and depressed Satsuki inside the room alone. She held the card and couldn't help but thinking about what he said to her. Maybe he was just trying to comfort away from Yoshiwara was almost impossible as the Hyakka was always ready to grant you a death punishment the moment you stepped out of this place, let alone this small company was in Kabukichou. She knew that she wasn't ready to die yet, at least not until she had seen that man again.

Satsuki's thoughts were cut off as the sound of the door waked her.

" I gotta go now. They are having a meeting at 3am, can you believe it ? " , Hijikata said as he came towards to hug her. " I'm sorry I can't do you any favour but remember, I'm always here for you. Now go and have some rest."

After he had bidded his farewell, Hijikata quickly walked away,as Satsuki watching over him until his figure was finally blended in crowds of samurais and courtersans. Despite day or night, rain or sun, Yoshiwara had always been the kind of place where seemed to be full of spirit and lives.

* * *

It was almost 5am and the downpour hadn't showed any sign off stopping.

Satsuki didn't sleep a bit, even though she wanted to. She had always longed for an enternity sleep, but somehow her instinct didn't allow it to happen. Curling up in the blanket, Satsuki thought about everything Hijikata had said to her.

Having made up her mind, she called out loud for the maid

"Erina!"

The young girl quickly ran into the room and bowed " Yes,Satsuki sama."

"Prepare the clothes for me. I'm gonna go out for a while"

"Ehhh….? "

Wasting no time, Satsuki got up and changed into her casual attire while the young maid just stared at her, wanting to ask but too afraid to do it. As okami had gone to Shimaraba to get everything done for her ceremony, Satsuki was even more determinded to go out. Putting a scarf on her head so as not to be recognized, she quickly made hey way into crowds of people.


	5. Chapter 3: Dilemma

It was indeed a nice day in Kabukichou. The weather was nice, not too hot nor cold, perfect for…carrying out a job

"Do we really have to do this aru ? I wanna go out with sis today ", Kagura said as she made weird faces in front of Sadaharu.

"Yes we do. Gin san is waiting for us . Besides, don't you want to help that boy ? What's his name again…. ah, it's Seita. That little brat….", shinpachi said with an annoyed voice, holding up a pile of clothes " Now put them on."

Unfortunately, things didn't really go well as the kimonos and the obis were too complicated , thus some conflicts couldn't be avoided.

"Wait tie this on the front you stupid aru"

"Oi oi oi what's with that foul mouth of yours? Are you hitting puperty or what you brat ?"

"Shut up Pattsan. Now sit still so I can glue this to your head…"

" OH HELL NO get out of….."

"Excuse me !", suddenly came a woman's voice. The two helpless kids stopped fighting and looked up only to find a confused and awkward woman standing next to the door. " I rang the bell but no one came, and the door was open so…. I'm sorry!"

Kagura quickly led her to the couch while the boy brought out some hot tea. Satsuki kept touching the edge of the cup and looked down the floor, not sure if she could bring this up. Meanwhile, Kagura just pulled Shipachi's shirt over and whispered to him :

"What's wrong with her aru ? She has remained silent for 10 minutes . Don't tell me she's one of Gin chan's victim this time ?"

"Nope it can't be. There's no way Gin san knew such a beautiful woman like her."

"I doubt it. Can you just tell her to hurry up ? We haven't done dressing up yet aru?"

Shinpachi then turned to Satsuki :

"Satsuki san, do you need anything ? We don't want to be rude but we are very busy so…. it would be great if you could just hurry up."

" Ah right , I'm sorry. Uh… I need you guys to help me find a man…. "

"Oh ok… this one is difficult, but we will try. Can you give me the name ? " ,Shinpachi said as he pulled out some papers and pen to jot down some information

"It's Sakata Gintoki", Satsuki replied .

Just as the two kids heard what she said, Shipachi dropped the pen while Kagura spilled the juice she was drinking.

" Oh you mean our bo …...umph umph ughhh", not letting Kagura finished her sentence, Shipachi covered her mouth and dragged her to the other room, smiling awkwardly to Satsuki ,"Please give us a few minutes to discuss about this."

" Oiiii what was that ? Just tell her that lazy ass lives here and we will split the money "

"Kagura ! What if Gin san owns her money and now she is asking him to return it ? Remember what he told us a few days ago ? Never tell strange people,especially women, that he lives here. What if she is the owner of a pachinko shop and a gang full of tatooed guys is waiting outside to beat us up ? "

Kagura just stared at Shinpachi with disgust, coldly replying him

"You have been in the 3D world for so long Glasses. Now stay out of my way and let me get my money ."

"No Kagura ! How about telling him about this after he has gotten back home ? This is his own damn business."

The young girl fused her brows in anger and confusion, letting out a sigh. "Okay then. Do whatever you want to. Now can we just get to Yoshiwara ? "

"Yeah you're right.". Then, both of the kids walked out to greet Satsuki again.

"Satsuki san, we are so sorry about that. Anyway , where were we….. Ah! Can you give me some descriptions of him ? It would be a lot easier for us to…."

"You know what, I have changed my mind. Please forget what I have said. This is actually what I want you guys to do.", Satsuki said as she put a thick envelope on the table. " We are having a very important ceremony this weekend. Please come and clean eveything up for us. A list of things that you guys have to do is also included."

" Oh…ok. We can do that! ", Shinpachi said , not knowing why she changed her mind,but he just brushed it aside.

" I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, it looks like you guys are having a hard time putting on those clothes, doesn't it ? Let me help you."

"We are fine. You don't need to….", Kagura quickly picked up the pile of clothes, about to bring them inside.

"Don't worry. I do this everyday ya know? ", Satsuki smiled as she had already held up the obi.

"Then….. please help us, Satsuki san."

* * *

It was only a matter of time for Satsuki to dress the kids up. Tying the obi, putting on ornaments,…. she did all of them as if it was a piece of cake, much to Kagura and Shipachi's surprise.

"All right ! Here you go. Stood in front of me are two very beautiful courtersans", Satsuki said as she giggled. " I don't know what you guys are up to, but this sure is hella weird ."

"Thank you so much Satsuki san, even though we are supposed to help you…." , said the humble boy

"Thank you sis. Feel free to come here to play with us when you have time aru ", Kagura said as she danced around Satsuki.

"I will", she smiled , " and thank you, Yorozuya chan.", as she walked out of the house.

The two followed her until she was completely out of sight. Kagura couldn't help but smiling, pushing the boy's elbow.

"I like her aru! She is sweet, just like big sis."

"Yeah. And she is from Yoshiwara. No wonder why she is so good at …that stuff", Shinpachi said as he read the envelope.

" Really? What did she say in the letter ? Tell me "

" A stack of money is also included…. I guess we should just leave this for Gin san. He's gonna clear this thing up for us." , Shinpachi said as he shoved it in his kimono sleve," Right then,let's go ! Seita is waiting for us ."

"Kay ! "

* * *

Meanwhile, Satsuki ran with all her might , hoping to come back right before okami returns. On her way, all what she thought was about Yorozuya. How lovely and hospitable the children were, how warm and cozy the atmosphere was, and how it gave her the feeling of a home. The tea house could offer her luxurious things that she had never seen before, but it would never be able to replace the place called " home " . Recalling things and memories just made her heart ache even more, but as a weak human being she was, there was nothing she could do .

" Oh my… I've been out for almost two hours. Hope okami hasn't come back yet !", Satsuki took a deep breath as she sliced the door quitely ." Erina, I'm back !". Unfortunately, it wasn't her maid. Satsuki swallowed hard as the owner of the tea house was right in front of her, " Good…good morning."

"Where did you go ?" , the woman said coldly, staring straight into her eyes

"Sorry… I was out to prepare for the ceremony" , Satsuki nervously answered.

"Really ? What did you do?"

"I hired a team to clean up this place and do some decorations, that's all."

" You'd better not lied to me. Now go upstairs and prepare. Ikeda damyo is coming. "

"But I'm kind of tired today-" , Satsuki mumbled under her breath. She was not in a favourable place to raise her voice.

"Know your place brat. If it wasn't Ikeda san who bought your contractual freedom, you would have had to stay here for the rest of your life. Now go ."

Try as she might not to shed a tear, Satsuki clutched her fist tight, then bowed. " Yes ma'am",she mumbled under her breath.


End file.
